


Borne On The FM Waves Of The Heart

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut between Jared and trans Gilfoyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borne On The FM Waves Of The Heart

Jared knelt down by Gilfoyle and gently asked, “Hey, I just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing. Are any of the guys giving you a hard time?” 

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “No. You can stop checking in.” 

“Are you sure? Because I heard Dinesh teasing you..” 

“Dinesh and I make fun of each other all the time,” Gilfoyle said. He went back to typing his code to emphasize how much he was done having this conversation. 

“I know, but if you’re being made fun of for--”

Gilfoyle turned around and glared. “Jared. Yeah, the other guys in this house are assholes, but you make me more uncomfortable than any of them.”

Jared’s jaw dropped and he actually let out a soft gasp. “Me?”

“Yes, you’re always bugging me about whether this is a safe space, interrupting meetings to draw attention to how everyone needs to treat me with kid gloves,” Gilfoyle said. “It’s condescending as shit. You really think I need you of all people to protect me?” 

Jared frowned. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean it to be condescending. If anything, I act so protective because…” He hesitated.

“Because you don’t really see me as a man. I fucking picked up on that,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared stared at him, wounded. “No, I-- I really do. I really do think of you that way. I mean, I really, really do. I-- you’re-- you’re definitely… you’re definitely a man. Gilfoyle.” Jared swallowed. “I mean, you’re… you’re definitely…” 

Gilfoyle furrowed his eyebrows. “Did I break you?” he asked. 

Jared let out a breath. “I shouldn’t be telling you this but to clear up any confusion… I have been giving you extra attention because I’m very attracted to you. Which, as I’m saying it, I realize is also very bad.” 

After a second, Gilfoyle let out a low chuckle. “Wait, so it’s not that you’re hitting me with well-intended but terrible I-took-gender-studies-in-college human resources bullshit… you’ve just been weird as shit because of how bad you want me to pound you?” 

“Well, that’s not a very workplace appropriate way to put it,” Jared murmured, although he was glad that Gilfoyle was smiling for a change. 

After a second, Gilfoyle looked him over and said, “Okay.”

“...okay?” Jared repeated, furrowing his eyebrows at the way Gilfoyle was looking at him. “Okay meaning you accept my apology…”

“Okay as in, you’re up,” Gilfoyle said. “You’re not totally hideous and there’s basically no talent in Palo Alto, so.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, I wasn’t telling you that so that something could actually happen,” Jared said. “We’re co-workers so…”

“Jared, look around you,” Gilfoyle said. “This isn’t a real business. Yeah, it will be soon. We’ll get fully funded and there will be a thousand Jareds breathing down my neck. It’s my nightmare. But, right now, we’re basically in an apocalyptic outlaw world. Let’s make the most of it.” 

Jared thought about it and then said, “Alright. But, we have to be above board about this.” 

“Okay. So, we have to disclose our relationship to… you, basically?” 

“I suppose. Yes, that would be the protocol,” Jared said.

“Fine,” Gilfoyle said. “Jared, I’m going to fuck the shit out of Jared. This is your notice.” 

Jared tugged on his collar and nodded a little. Gilfoyle led him into his bedroom. 

 

“Sit down,” Gilfoyle said. 

Jared sat down on the bed. Gilfoyle pulled his shirt off and straddled him before he started kissing him. Jared eagerly kissed back and lightly felt Gilfoyle’s abs. 

After a minute of rough kissing, Gilfoyle pulled his binder off and pushed Jared’s head against his chest. 

Jared nuzzled against it shyly. When he started uncertainly lightly sucking on one of Gilfoyle’s nipples, Gilfoyle pushed down on the back of his head and said, “Yeah. Good.” 

Jared started sucking harder and Gilfoyle moaned, moving up and down in his lap. 

“More,” Gilfoyle said. Jared started sucking it harder. 

Gilfoyle threw his head back and breathily said, “You’re pretty good at taking directions. I like that.” 

Gilfoyle put Jared’s hand on his crotch. He put his hand on top of Jared’s and guided it through rubbing his clit over his jeans. 

Jared kept sucking on his nipple hard as he rubbed his clit. He felt extremely satisfied hearing Gilfoyle’s moans of pleasure. 

“Oh shit, Jared, you’re not nearly as bad at this as I thought you’d be,” Gilfoyle said breathily as he came. 

He got off of Jared. 

“Did you…” Jared asked.

“Yeah, once,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s hardly enough.” 

“Oh, of course,” Jared said, nodding agreeably. 

“Take your clothes off,” Gilfoyle said as he opened his dresser. 

Jared undressed and then watched Gilfoyle. 

Gilfoyle took out his strap-on, then wiggled out of his skinny jeans and slid off his underwear. Jared watched his ass admiringly.

Gilfoyle looked back over his shoulder. “I have a pretty great body, huh?”

Jared nodded eagerly. “It’s unbelievable,” he said.

Gilfoyle pulled on the little black shorts that went with his strap-on and slid his dildo into the ring at the front. 

He walked back over to the bed and gave a little sideways smile when he saw how Jared was looking at him. He petted Jared’s hair and said, “You really weren’t shitting me about how attracted to me you are.” 

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. 

“Get on all fours,” Gilfoyle instructed. Jared immediately did. Gilfoyle grinned at Jared’s obedience.

He grabbed lubricant from his dresser and rubbed it over the dildo, then got behind Jared. “I’m gonna finger you a little, okay?” 

“Yes, sir!” Jared said cheerily.

Gilfoyle grinned and lubed up his fingers before he started lightly playing with Jared’s asshole. “Does that feel good?” he asked.

“Mmhmm,” Jared said. 

“You’re such a little bitch,” Gilfoyle said happily. 

“Absolutely,” Jared agreed. 

Gilfoyle started pushing into him. 

“That feels really good,” Jared said breathily.

“Yeah? You like it when I fuck you?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I love it,” Jared said, pushing back against him.

Gilfoyle pushed deep into him. He started rocking back and forth, so that the dildo hit his clit with each time he pushed into Jared. 

Gilfoyle moaned happily and threw his head back, pushing deep into Jared one last time as he came. 

When Jared heard the loud moan, he asked, “Did you…” 

“Stop asking me that,” Gilfoyle said. He pulled out and flipped Jared over. He smirked and said, “Trust me, if you ever fail to satisfy me, I’ll let you know.” 

“I’d never do that,” Jared said, looking up at Gilfoyle admiringly.

Gilfoyle laughed and started jerking him off. “We’ll see,” he said. 

“You’re so handsome,” Jared said, writhing underneath him. “And confident.” As he came, he breathily said, “And mean.” 

Jared’s come shot up and hit Gilfoyle’s chest. 

Gilfoyle tugged on Jared to get him to sit up, then pulled his face against his chest. Jared eagerly licked up all his come. When Gilfoyle pushed down on the back of his head, he started sucking his nipple-- the one he hadn’t sucked on yet. 

“Mmm. Yeah, you’re fucking good at that,” Gilfoyle said happily as he tugged on Jared’s hair. 

As Jared kept sucking on his nipple, he grabbed the dildo and started moving it up and down.

Gilfoyle put his hand on Jared’s to help him position it so that the dildo would hit his clit. “Harder,” he instructed.

Jared wasn’t sure whether he meant to suck on his nipple harder or jerk him off harder, so he did both. 

“Oh shit. Fuck. Shit, Jared,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

Jared felt immense pride at hearing Gilfoyle say his name. He kept sucking on him and jerking him off until Gilfoyle pushed him away and collapsed on his bed. 

Gilfoyle laughed when he saw the way Jared was looking at him, eager for feedback and approval. “You’re pretty good at this,” he said with a little smirk.

Jared beamed with pride.


End file.
